The Offensive Costume
by Cloudoholic22
Summary: This was a contest entry on DA and is about Cloti's halloween with the kids, guest apperance by Snow and Serah from FFXIII have been replaying it thats why, hope you like it


The Offensive Costume

"Come on Cloud we'll be late" Tifa called from the bar adjusting her cat ears, Cloud and Tifa's bedroom clicked opened then and Cloud emerged holding a bright Yellow suit and wearing a beak around his neck.

"Tifa why do I have to wear this?" Cloud moaned holding the offensive costume at arm's length.

"Because it's Halloween, I'm dressed as a cat see" Tifa smiled back shoving the yellow outfit towards him. Before Cloud could say anything else the door opened and Marlene walked in dressed as an Angel.  
>"Cloud why aren't you dressed yet, if we don't go soon we'll miss the good candy we need to get to the Villiers quickly they always have the best well besides Yuffie but she always save s the best for us" Marlene pouted pulling at Cloud's arm.<p>

"Because Marlene look what Tifa's making me wear" Cloud said kneeling down and showing Marlene the yellow outfit.

"But Cloud you will suit it come on it goes with your hair" Marlene giggled holding the yellow costume; sighing Cloud stood taking back the yellow outfit.

Cloud then headed back up the stairs dragging the outfit that would be just as embarrassing or even more so when he had to dress as a women in order to save Tifa from Don Corneo.

When Cloud was back in his bedroom he made a show of taking his time in getting ready and was hearing shouts from Marlene every few seconds to hurry up. Cloud headed down the stairs after five minutes dressed in the Yellow costume leaving the beak around his neck for now.

"Daddy come see what Cloud's wearing" Marlene called when Cloud entered the kitchen, seconds later Barret and Denzel entered the kitchen in their own Halloween outfits, Denzel was dressed as vampire and Barret was dressed as a pirate and the two of them were laughing their heads off when they saw Cloud in what was really a bright yellow onesie with bird feet.

"Why do I have to wear this and they get to go as a pirate and a vampire?" Cloud pouted

"Because you look so cute dressed like that" Tifa smiled teasingly as she came around from the bar and wrapped her arms around her hero.

"Fine come on lets go then" Cloud sighed as they headed out the door.

"Cloud the beck" Marlene moaned pointing at the beak adding "You're not in proper costume yet". Cloud knelt down letting Marlene place the dreaded orange coloured beak over Cloud's nose.

"There" Marlene smiled "Tifa look" Marlene called to Tifa, Tifa turned to face Cloud and smiled brightly at him and Cloud smiled weakly back.  
>"Well don't you look hot" Tifa teased as Cloud caught up with her, she wrapped her arms him and kissed him softly which made Marlene giggle slightly as she ran ahead to catch up with Barret and Denzel.<p>

"Come on Cloud I want to get the best candy before it's all gone" Marlene cried as Cloud was slowing the group down. Sighing Cloud quickened his pace even though it wasn't easy in his ridiculous costume.

Marlene and Denzel smiled widely when they arrived outside the Villiers home and rang the bell, Cloud was still grumbling about his outfit when the door opened. Serah answered wearing a witch's hat,

"Trick or Treat" Marlene and Denzel said in unison

"Snow get the candy will you" Serah called from the door, minutes later Snow was at the front door holding a bowel of sweets and wearing some devil horns on his head.

"Kids you need to earn this so tell us a joke or something" Snow said holding the bowl close to him trying to hold back laughter seeing Cloud dressed the way he was.

"Cloud help I don't know what to say" Denzel whispered not sure what to say, Serah and Snow always made the children earn their sweets but by getting to tell a joke or something it was a tradition of theirs and one Denzel was new to as last year he was too sick with Geostigma to go trick or treating.

"Why don't you tell them this..." Cloud whisper telling Denzel a joke

"How do monsters tell their future?" Denzel asked  
>"I don't know how do they tell their future?" Snow and Serah asked together playing along<p>

"They read their horrorscopes" Denzel answered laughing slightly, Tifa eyed Cloud carefully and Cloud smiled back for the first time that evening.

Marlene did a little dance for Snow and Serah and earned herself some candy of her own before it was time to go onto the next house.

By the time they arrived at last house they visited which was Yuffie's as she was holding a Halloween party where they would end their evening there with the kids staying at Yuffie's supposedly child friendly party and Cloud and Tifa would return home, they were going to stay that was until Cloud had to wear that.

When Yuffie opened the door dressed as red riding hood and burst into fits of laughter when Cloud entered the house dressed like he was. The kids ran to their favourite 'aunt' hugging her tightly as she handed them a large bag of candy each.

"Yuffie seriously they have enough sugar right now" Tifa sighed

"Oh Teef lighten up" Yuffie squealed taking a drink from the table.

The kids became very hyper very quickly and Denzel had spent most of the time trying to get Cloud to playGuitar Hero with him and eventually Denzel's begging paid off and managed to get Cloud to play two songs onGuitar Hero**, **but that's all Denzel had gotten out of Cloud but Cloud had promised he would look into getting the game for Denzel as he did seem to enjoy it, Marlene however had tried but failed to get Cloud to play Just Dance really as Cloud was already looking like an idiot and he didn't want to make a bigger fool out of himself.

"Marlene why don't you ask Yuffie to borrow it and I may have a go at home when I'm not wearing this" Cloud said trying to stop the pleading

"Okay Cloud" Marlene said hugging her 2nd adoptive father. Marlene then ran off in search of Yuffie as she not only would ask her for a game but to borrow it too.

Cloud had spent most of his time in the more shadow places of the house trying his best not to be seen by many people he really didn't want rumours spread around Gaia that the hero of Gaia did dress up in stupid costumes when his fiancé asked.

"Come on Cloud we are about to play the donut game" Yuffie called as Marlene ran to where Cloud was lingering in the corner of the hall, she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen where a string of donuts hang and Denzel was already trying to get one. It was then Marlene's go and she made it look easy getting a donut in one bite, then Cloud was forced to have a go.

"No Cloud no using your hands that's cheating" Marlene said as she stepped forward and tried to hold Cloud's hand behind his back. "Tifa please help" she pouted, Tifa stepped forward and placed her hands on top of Cloud's holding them in place behind his back. Cloud was still struggling to get a donut the beak didn't help either it kept getting in the way knocking the donut out of reach. Eventually Cloud gave up and breaking free of Tifa's hold he grabbed the donut and eat it then and there making a show of enjoying the donut.

"Kids come say goodnight to us we're leaving and we'll pick you up in the morning Cloud wants out of his costume" Tifa called the kids came running up to Cloud and Tifa that were waiting by the door, Marlene and Denzel came running to the door and gave Cloud and Tifa a hug before they ran off to eat more sweets probably.

"I'm so glad we're home and I can get out of this stupid outfit" Cloud declared kicking off the slipper boots.

"Oh but Cloud you look so sexy in it" Tifa teased removing the beak of the costume from Cloud.

"Come on Teef anything but this is sexy seriously I'm a Chocobo" Cloud pouted

"But you're the hottest Chocobo I know" Tifa laughed

"Well that's not saying much after all Chocobos are birds" Cloud pouted.

"Oh Cloud come on I'm kidding well about the Chocobo thing but you are still sexy" Tifa purred.

"Well that may be true" Cloud laughed his tone mocking

"Oh stop it you are sexy even that time you had to wear a dress to rescue me" Tifa giggle slightly as she hit his shoulder.

"Don't remind me I don't know what's worse the dress or the Chocobo" Cloud muttered

"Come on lighten up the kids had fun tonight and I'm sure you did too come on you even promised Denzel you would get that game and even promised Marlene a challenge at that dance game if she gets to borrow it and I'm sure you would of played a round if it weren't for the sexy costume" Tifa smiled.

"For the last time it's not sexy but you certainty are in the kitten costume" Cloud purred seductively in Tifa's ear.

The next morning Tifa woke to find the cat tail she had been wearing tied around Cloud's wrists tying him to the bed, Tifa couldn't help but let a small giggle escape seeing Cloud sleep so peacefully while tied to the bed in nothing but his birthday suit.  
>"What's so funny" Cloud asked waking up<p>

"You are" Tifa laughed moving closer to Cloud, Cloud tired to move but he couldn't sit up properly.

"What the hell" Cloud asked struggling against the cat tail and as he did he realised he was also wearing the beak.

"What happened last night?" Cloud asked still struggling against the tail

"Well I slept with a very cute and sexy Chocobo" Tifa teased leaning over Cloud to untie him from the bed.

"But why am I tied to the bed with the cat tail you were wearing?" Cloud questioned

"You wanted to be tied up like what you used to do with the hired Chocobo you had to use before you got Fenrir" Tifa answered

"Alright" Cloud muttered averting his gaze.

They got up then and Cloud could see the Chocobo outfit lying on the floor, he groaned and then kicked it out of sight hoping not to see it ever again it had caused so much embarrassment to him. In the beginning but by the end of the night it had proved to be a good thing.

Cloud left just after 10am on Fenrir to pick the kids up from Yuffie's and when he got their the two kids were holding their stomachs and moaning about how sore their stomachs were but they wouldn't let go of their treat stash when they got on the bike. Cloud had called home in advance when he saw them like that informing Tifa that the kids had stomach aches.

Once home Tifa had gotten to hot water bottles ready as the kids entered and went to lie down on the sofas in the lounge dumping their stash of sweets on the kitchen counter and taking a hot water bottle with them. Tifa sighed putting away the sweets and when she turned around again Cloud was gone.

Around ten minutes later Cloud entered the lounge where the children were watching TV still clutching their tummies but they sat up and began laughing when Cloud stood in front of them dressed in his Chocobo outfit once again. He acted silly and the children laughed and they eventually feel asleep apparently Yuffie's party had gone on longer than it should of keeping the children up longer feeding their stomach ache. Once asleep Cloud took the children up to their beds one at a time of course and tucked them in and then headed back down stairs to the kitchen where Tifa was preparing to open the bar for the evening.

"Who would have thought I would see you in your Chocobo costume again" Tifa smiled

"Well the kids weren't feeling very well and I wanted to cheer them up a little bit" Cloud said starching the back of his head.

'Who would of thought in the beginning this costume was the most embarrassing thing I would ever have to wear but in the end I will admit I actually enjoyed my time as a Chocobo.

The end.


End file.
